


There is just one thing I need

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Eddie gets that dick, Eddie wants that dick, Fluff, Fuck Stephen King, Fuck the Canon, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier is a service top, Richie in a Santa suit, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, all the fics in this series can be read as stand-alones guys, gaily barebacking, he has been nae-naed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “Wow, what’s gotten you so worked up?” Richie asked with an amused smile. Eddie licked his lip, drawing Richie’s eyes there.“You just look so sweet and hot like that,” he replied lowly. “And your hands seem even bigger in these fucking gloves.”“You like my big hands, baby?” Richie teased, unable to resist squeezing Eddie’s ass. To be fair, he had a great ass. It was truly a work of art and deserved to be admired and touched as much as possible.“Yeah,” Eddie’s breath was uneven already. “And I want them to hold me down as you fuck me on this table,” he tilted his head towards the dressing room table.“Right here?” Richie probably shouldn’t have been surprised, but he hadn’t been expecting that.Eddie just nodded. Alright, he could work with that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	There is just one thing I need

**Author's Note:**

> what's up fuckos! It's ya bastard, with a Christmas-themed fic! Don't worry whoever wanted a snowed-in one, I've decided to be generous and write that one, too, so that's coming.  
> This one's in Richie's POV. Huge shoutout to holisticandsadistic on tumblr (Echo_4127 here) for the Richie in a Santa suit idea and for helping me out with _research_.  
> The title is from All I Want For Christmas Is You, yes. Ya boi is a fucktard at titles, names, and all that.  
> Don't get mad at the stage assistant, she just has to do her job and these horny middle-aged men are not making it easy.
> 
> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!

His manager scored him a role in a Christmas comedy segment on some show.

Well, more like kind-of-nearly-made-him take the role, because supposedly the proceeds went to charity. And sure, maybe he even knew the show, and _maybe_ he should have been listening to the call way more attentively, but when he called, Eddie was _right there_ , sending him a wink while heading to the bathroom in just his boxers, presumably to shower, so excuse Richie for not having all of his brain cells together and for wanting to ditch the call as soon as possible and go fuck Eddie’s brains out.

So that’s how he found himself swapping his glasses for temporary contacts in the tiny dressing room with his name on the door. The stylists had done _something_ to his hair that made him look about 10 years younger; he wasn’t sure what it was, but it had been done and he was instructed not to touch it under threat of death. He looked up into the mirror as soon as he was done with the contacts, uncomfortable as they were.

It was weird, seeing himself without glasses. He looked young and not quite like himself. A light shirt and suspenders he had to wear for the bit didn’t really help with that. With a final glance, he pulled the red Santa jacket off the chair next to him and turned to walk out of the dressing room. When he opened the door, though, he nearly ran into Eddie, who had one hand up, probably to knock on the door.

“Hey, Eds,” he smiled once the initial shock dissipated. “To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you were going to look into job opportunities?”

“Yeah, I decided to watch you shoot instead,” Eddie was wearing a smile, but there was a look on his face Richie hadn’t really ever seen before. It wasn’t confusion, more subtle surprise or something similar. He couldn’t quite place it, but being the center of Eddie’s intense attention like this was making him a little self-conscious.

“Oh yeah? Am I so irresistible that you felt the need to stalk me?” He joked, but Eddie didn’t pay it any mind.

“You’re not wearing your glasses,” Eddie said, ignoring the question entirely. His eyes shifted between parts of Richie’s face as he leaned closer into his space.

“Yeah, I had to switch to contacts, for the shoot.” Eddie’s fingers traced his cheekbones lightly, stroking lines where his glasses would usually rest. Richie felt his breath hitch at the utter tenderness of the gesture. Eddie gave him a small genuine smile.

“I like them. You look cute,” he stood on his tiptoes to reach Richie’s lips and left a short kiss before pushing him away. “Go, I think they’re waiting for you to start shooting.”

“And you?” Richie couldn’t help smiling at the gentle kiss. Eddie smiled in response.

“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Wouldn’t miss a chance to see you fuck up your lines,” Richie nodded and headed towards the room where the shoot was supposed to happen.

It was actually a pretty fun bit they were shooting. And feeling Eddie’s eyes on him just made him work harder, especially when in one of the first takes he managed to make him laugh out loud. He didn’t hear it right away. He first noticed a snort and his eyes shot towards the source of the sound. He saw Eddie trying to stifle his laughter behind his fist and failing as short giggles escaped him. Richie couldn’t help grinning at him, fucking up the take entirely. It was even worth getting a stern look from one of the stage assistants.

Thankfully, they soon reached a break, and Richie made his way towards Eddie as fast as he could.

“Why, hello there, my dear boy,” his Santa voice wasn’t half bad. He had to rehearse it for the shoot, and even without the beard, the impression was pretty good. “What’s your name?”

“Eddie,” he could never get over how easily Eddie started going along with his jokes again after they got together. He was looking at him with a smile, waiting to see what Richie had in mind.

“And have you been a very good boy this year, Eddie?” He saw Eddie bite his lip and grin. That always meant that there was something juicy coming: Eddie usually bit his lip before either revealing something personal or saying something that made Richie want to screw his brains out. He kind of had a feeling it might be the latter.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask my boyfriend.” Richie grinned in response, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. He put his hands on either side of Eddie’s waist while Eddie wound his arms around his neck. It was slow, sweet, and nothing too dirty; he didn’t need everyone on set knowing how much they both wanted to fuck at all times. He wasn’t really concerned about his image. His image could take it. His professional relationships probably could not.

When he pulled away, Eddie had a dreamy look, making Richie smile.

“You wanna sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas, Eddie?” he didn’t bother doing a voice anymore, and it came out as something between the Santa voice and his normal one. Eddie chuckled in response.

“Well, there’s one thing I want,” he said, pressing closer to Richie, “but I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me telling strangers what it is.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you telling Santa, sweet boy,” he got back into the role, following Eddie’s lead. “Maybe Santa can get you what you want if you tell him.” Eddie stood on the balls of his feet to reach closer to Richie’s ear.

“Well, to be quite honest, Santa, I really want to be fucked so hard I can’t walk the next day. And I want to come several times in a row, too. I want it to be so much I get incoherent.”

Richie couldn’t resist biting Eddie’s earlobe lightly, hearing him exhale harshly.

“Well, seeing as you’ve been a _very good boy_ this year, I think we can arrange that,” he breathed out lowly. He pulled back just enough to see a barely-there pretty blush make its way onto Eddie cheeks even as he was grinning at Richie. He really wanted to take Eddie home and follow through on their plan, but he had no such luck; before they could continue, he was called back for another take. Fuck them all to hell.

Well, no, the only one he wanted to fuck was Eddie, but that definitely wouldn’t involve hell in any capacity. Richie smiled apologetically at him, pressing a quick peck to his lips and heading off with a shove to his shoulder and a smile from Eddie.

Once they were _finally_ done for the day, which really didn’t take long, but felt like forever, what with the promise of having Eddie writhe under him stuck in his head, he wandered towards Eddie once again. Now he noticed a dark look he was giving him, which usually meant he was trying not to make bedroom eyes pretty hard. It never failed to make Richie grin; no one around would care or notice, but he knew.

He loved that he was the only one who knew what that look meant.

“You alright there, Eds?” he teased once he was close enough. He got a slow nod in response, but before he could do anything else, he was pulled down into a deep kiss that rendered him breathless. Eddie took his hand when he pulled away.

“Yeah,” he answered, still looking at Richie in the same way. “Let’s go to your dressing room, I need to talk to you about something.” Oh, Richie knew what _that_ meant, and Eddie was certainly a talker.

So before he could talk to anyone else on set, Eddie was practically pulling him to the dressing room. Not that he would ever resist.

They were inside, closing the door, within minutes, and he was pushed against the nearest wall as Eddie pulled him down into a kiss full of tongue, pushing his Santa hat off and tugging on his hair halfway into it. He chuckled, but didn’t object, his hands going immediately to Eddie’s ass. Eddie pulled away all too soon, his spit-slick lips shining in the low light of the dressing room.

“Wow, what’s gotten you so worked up?” Richie asked with an amused smile. Eddie licked his lip, drawing Richie’s eyes there.

“You just look so sweet and hot like that,” he replied lowly. “And your hands seem even bigger in these fucking gloves.”

“You like my big hands, baby?” Richie teased, unable to resist squeezing Eddie’s ass. To be fair, he had a great ass. It was truly a work of art and deserved to be admired and touched as much as possible.

“Yeah,” Eddie’s breath was uneven already. “And I want them to hold me down as you fuck me on this table,” he tilted his head towards the dressing room table.

“Right here?” Richie probably shouldn’t have been surprised, but he hadn’t been expecting that.

Eddie just nodded. Alright, he could work with that.

“Supplies?” Eddie fished a bottle of lube out of his coat pocket. “I see you came prepared. Don’t forget, the walls here are really thin. Guess I’ll just have to keep you quiet,” he could see his dark tone was affecting Eddie, so he quickly unbuttoned the Santa coat he had on, but when he tried to take it off, Eddie stopped him with hands on his shoulders.

“Keep it on.” He raised his eyebrows. Eddie bit his lip as he pushed his hands under the coat. He stroked them down the lines Richie’s suspenders formed, following with his gaze, almost admiring and definitely hungry. “And the gloves, too.”

“As you wish,” he smirked as he stripped Eddie’s coat off for him and took off his belt before kissing him deeply. The clothes were thrown carelessly onto a nearby chair, and he distinctly heard cloth softly hit the floor, but he refused to let either of them focus on that. Thankfully, Eddie didn’t seem to care.

Richie then turned Eddie around and bent him over the table, pushing him down with a hand between his shoulder blades. Eddie gasped and tried to rut his hips down into nothing. Richie reached around him and undid his pants, purposefully palming Eddie’s erection as much as he could just to rile him up. He finally pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down to his hips before stopping. It seemed that Eddie knew well what made him stop, seeing as he let out a chuckle.

“What— what the fuck is that, Eds?” Richie asked in an awed voice, tracing his thumb around the smooth black circle between Eddie’s cheeks.

“I wanted to make sure we didn’t need to waste too much time on prep.” Richie groaned quietly.

“How long have you been wearing it?” Eddie shrugged noncommittally. Which was probably difficult to do while bent over a table, but he managed it nonetheless.

“I put it in when I saw you in your costume.”

“The entire shoot?” Richie could barely believe his luck. “Fuck, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Yeah? Because I’m sure I could be doing a lot better,” Eddie teased. In response, Richie grabbed the end of the plug and started pushing it in and out, prompting a sweet little _Ah_ from Eddie.

“You have a condom there, too?” Riche asked, a little distracted by the view of the black toy moving against smooth skin.

“I was thinking,” Eddie had to interrupt himself with another gasp when Richie pushed in a bit faster, “that you could come in me and I could keep it in with the plug until we get home.”

Richie’s brain stopped working entirely. He couldn’t even focus on how he kept working the toy in and out and the soft sounds Eddie kept letting out.

“You fucking what?” Purely by muscle memory of how he moved his fingers in Eddie, he pressed the plug down at a good angle, prompting Eddie to whine quietly. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard, Eds.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like the idea,” if it weren’t for the breathless way he’d said it, he would have sounded smug. As it was, Eddie just sounded desperate, his hands trying to find purchase on the table not helping his case.

“I love you so much,” Richie could never stop himself from saying it. Especially during sex. Doubly so when Eddie pulled stunts like this one. He got a happy hum in response.

“Me too, now please, fuck me before someone starts wondering where you went off to.”

“I don’t know if you’re in any position to ask for that, Eds,” he chuckled, thrusting the plug a little harder just to see Eddie squirm. “Only good boys get to choose their presents. And it seems like you’ve been a naughty boy this year. Just look at you, so desperate to get fucked that you wore a plug for me.”

The whine Eddie let out at that was among five hottest things he had heard in his entire life.

“You gotta stay quiet, though, baby,” even saying those words was an effort. He never wanted to quiet Eddie down, on the contrary, he always encouraged him to be as loud as possible and loved that Eddie rarely if ever tried to hold his sounds back. However, as he had mentioned before, the walls were _thin_ , and it was a miracle that no one had heard them yet.

“Okay, okay, Rich, just please,” well, Richie couldn’t deny him after that. Or, rather, he didn’t want to: Eddie sounded too sweet. He worked the plug out and stopped for a moment, thinking of how he could keep it clean enough for it to go inside Eddie again in a few minutes. Eddie seemed to sense his trouble and pointed at his coat.

“There’s a case for the plug, just put it there for now.” Richie followed the direction and soon the plug was inside an open case on the table next to them.

“Are you sure you don’t need more prep?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure, just—” He didn’t need any more of an invitation. He undid his belt and pushed down the pants of his suit and his boxers to his hips. Not paying any mind to the suspenders still holding up the clothing and preventing it from falling down to his feet, he quickly spread lube over his dick before pushing against Eddie’s entrance. He heard heavy breaths under him as he slowly buried himself in the tight heat. He paused once he was all the way inside. Eddie seemed impatient, shifting on his feet. He didn’t have any freedom of movement to push himself on or off Richie’s cock, and he was still pressed flush against the table with Richie’s hand. He looked gorgeous like this, and Richie took a moment to admire the view.

“Rich,” well, that got him to start moving. He put both his hands on Eddie’s hips, controlling his movements to start thrusting slowly. He could feel the shudder that went through Eddie when the gloves touched his hips, the synthetic material gliding over skin smoothly.

He went deeper with each thrust, very aware of how impatient Eddie got whenever he went slow like this. He held his hips tightly, keeping Eddie still and making him let out low sounds. Soon, Eddie keened.

“Move, please, come on,” he heard, quiet and pleading. He obliged, thrusting his hips faster. “So full, so good,” Eddie slurred.

They really didn’t have a lot of time, so Richie quickly picked up the speed of his thrusts, snapping his hips harshly.

“Look at you, so sweet like this. You want your present?” he chuckled, fucking into Eddie roughly. He heard a whine, louder this time. “Baby, you have to stay quiet,” his reminder had no effect, as Eddie kept letting out small noises at each movement of his hips. Richie heard footsteps outside the door and clamped his gloved hand over Eddie’s mouth to muffle the noises. He heard a sharp gasp, but didn’t let up on his rhythm. Soon, Eddie was whining into his hand, even louder now, making Richie glad he kept it over his face. This way, there was some hope that they wouldn’t be heard.

There was a knock on the door and Richie froze, balls deep in Eddie. Eddie tensed under him and Richie absent-mindedly stroked his hand over Eddie's hip.

“Yeah?” he tried in the most even voice he could manage. He rolled his hips lightly and felt shaky wet breaths go into the glove on his hand.

“We’re wrapping up soon and the director would like a word with you, Richie,” that sounded like one of the stage assistants and he relaxed a little.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a few,” he brought his hand from Eddie’s hip to his rim, tracing his gloved finger lightly where Eddie was stretched around him. He felt him shiver and he could tell Eddie was holding back his sounds, not entirely successfully. He felt like torturing him a little and took the opportunity to thrust once quickly.

“He really wanted to see you,” the stage assistant insisted. Eddie wasn’t tense anymore; instead, he very nearly melted against Richie. His hand clung to Richie’s forearm like a vice, the other curled up on the table. He really looked a picture, and Richie couldn’t help pushing in again fast, his hand muffling the responding hum.

“I’ll be there, okay? Just give me a minute,” in any other case he would have already gotten annoyed with her, but now, with Eddie shaking under him as he pressed on the sensitive skin of his rim, unable to stay quiet, the sweet noises he let out only kind of muffled with his hand, he couldn’t find an ounce of annoyance within him.

“Okay, just don’t take too long,” the footsteps suggested that she was gone, and Richie made a sudden harsh thrust, a moan going into his glove.

“You really can’t hold back your sounds, can you, baby?” he cooed at Eddie, snapping his hips faster as he held onto Eddie’s hip again. “Do you think she heard you? Do you think she could tell that you’re in here with me, stuffed full and begging for more?” Eddie responded by gripping his arm tighter, his hand clamped over the Santa coat. He only got louder as Richie’s thrusts grew frantic. Eddie’s knees had given out at some point, and he couldn’t even push back into Richie’s thrusts, just holding onto his forearm for dear life.

Eddie let out hitched moans at each deep thrust. Knowing Eddie was close, he sneaked his hand under his stomach. He closed his hand around Eddie’s cock and heard a loud groan as he started stroking, going fast right away.

“Are you going to come for me?” He felt Eddie try to nod as best he could, watching his hand ball up into a tight fist. “If you come for me like a good boy, you’ll get your present, baby,” after a few more strokes, with a desperate whine, Eddie was gone, tensing up and painting Richie’s glove with his cum. Richie didn’t let up, not slowing down even as Eddie started whimpering. He looked down at Eddie, seeing him open his eyes and turn his head just a little so that he could look at Richie, the hand covering more than half his face. He looked small in comparison, and as he looked at Richie with half-lidded eyes, hazed and sated, Richie knew he was done for. With two more thrusts, he buried himself deep in Eddie’s ass, coming with a careful quiet groan. There was another overwhelmed sound below him, and after that he let go of Eddie’s face, both of them staying put and catching their breaths.

“Fuck. Just fuck,” Eddie breathed out quietly.

“Just did, Eddie, baby, give me a few minutes,” Richie heard Eddie laugh airily in response.

“Whatever. This was fucking intense, yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Richie smirked. “You want me to fuck you in public places more?”

“Perhaps,” Eddie hummed. “It was hot when you covered my face, too.”

“You liked that, huh?”

“Not even going to start on the dirty talk.”

“You like hearing that you’re a good boy?” Richie lowered his voice with purpose and he watched goosebumps cover the back of Eddie’s neck. Well, that was certainly something to explore.

Suddenly, he remembered about the director and groaned.

“Alright, I have to go take care of shit,” he started to pull out, hearing an unhappy noise escape Eddie. He grabbed the plug and leaned down, but before plugging him up, he watched in fascination as a drop of cum nearly escaped the tight ring. He traced it with his finger, but at Eddie’s quiet whine, he carefully pushed the plug in, watching as his rim basically fluttered around it, closing slowly once the thicker part disappeared inside. “That’s so pretty, sweetheart,” he said in an awed voice, making Eddie chuckle.

“Quit watching my ass, you creep, and go talk to the director before you ruin your career.”

“Yes, dear,” he said, leaving a kiss where Eddie’s ass met his thigh. He stood up and looked at his gloves, one covered in cum, the other wet from Eddie’s hot breaths. “Well, the gloves are hopelessly ruined. Good thing I don’t need to be in costume anymore; that would be really awkward.”

“Throw them away, no one needs to see this. I’m pretty sure they would figure it out,” Eddie commented. He was probably right. Without a second thought, Richie took the gloves off and threw them in the garbage bin, praying to all the gods he could think of that the cleaning crew later that day just closed the plastic bag and didn’t spare the contents a glance.

Once that was done, he helped Eddie get his pants up before grabbing some napkins to clean himself off. By the time he got the lube and cum off his dick, Eddie was standing in front of him, pulling up his boxers and Santa pants for him.

He watched Eddie look at him with furrowed brows, as if he was assessing him. He then had hands in his hair, fixing it as Richie grinned down at him. He probably didn’t look as much of a mess as Eddie, with his hair all out of place, lips a bright red and shirt untucked and wrinkled. He definitely didn’t look his most professional, though.

“There, that’s better,” Eddie said with a satisfied smile, deeming Richie’s hair acceptable. He pulled him down for a kiss before tapping his cheek as they pulled away. “Now go, they’re going to have questions what took you so long.”

“I’ll just tell them I had to stuff someone’s stocking because he’s been on his best behavior this year,” Eddie let out a soft laugh.

“If you tell them that, there’ll be a lump of coal instead of me in bed on Christmas.”

“Aw, no fair,” Richie complained, pursing his lips. Eddie shook his head with a chuckle and pushed on his shoulder to get him to go. He complied, but when he was almost out the door, he thought of something. He turned to face Eddie with a grin.

“So, Eds, how’d you like your present?” He blew a kiss in response to Eddie rolling his eyes with a snort and closed the door. It was worth getting a side glance from the stage assistant, and he couldn’t wait to get home and show Eddie just how much he liked _his_ present, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
